lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sauron The Deceiver
--DarkLantern 05:38, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Combatant and casualty numbers Hi Sauron the Deceiver, I'm changing a couple of your edits because I can't seem to work where you are getting the combatant and casualty numbers from. In some cases, the values directly contradict Tolkien, like having 800 Ents in the article Battle of Isengard when in all probability there wouldn't have been more than 100 in all Middle-earth. I'm changing them back to the defined values from Tolkien Gateway, which are accepted as the most accurate.--Wyvern Rex. 16:43, January 1, 2011 (UTC) War of Wrath I'm afraid to say that I haven't got a clue where you have obtained your combatant figures. Tolkien's host of the Eldar and Edain numbered "in the hundreds of thousands," so you really don't need Men in the infobox as well as Edain. All of the sentient birds came, so I accept your value there but thousands of Balrogs? Certainly, "Balrogs one thousand" appears in Christopher Tolkien's Silmarillion, but on this wiki we use the latest version of Tolkien's mythology (the final revision as seen in The History of Middle-earth series). That would give us twelve Balrogs at the most, about seven during the War of Wrath and one or two survivors. Likewise, we can't in truth deduce anything about the number of other evil beasts or even the number of orcs, except Tolkien called them "countless". Reliable estimates have countless as being in the millions. It is very easy to contradict any exact numbers given for these lesser evil beasts, so I have decided to regard them as "countless" and "hordes". This is not the same as regarding your values as "wrong", it merely implies a need for more evidence. In the case of Balrogs, I wrote something along the lines of "the Balrogs of Angband". I know some Tolkien fans who agree with Christopher and see thousands of Balrogs (you may be included in this number) while others (like myself) who accept J.R.R. Tolkien's view of about seven. Either way, I wouldn't like face them, so most will be satisfied with this description. If you have any queries, please let me know. (I do check every edit made on the LOTR Wiki.)--Wyvern Rex. 16:52, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Inappropriate Infobox & categories I would like you to change your infobox to this one The one you using is generating you in the in-universe category where it does not belong and the other categories you have there are placing you once again in the in-universe section where once again they do not belong. The notion of editing another user’s page is usually not favorable but in some cases, it maybe justified, especially when the User no longer or rarely contributes here. I'll give you one week to do so and then I shall act but I promise to preserve as much of what have in your current infobox to the new one--DarkLantern 19:24, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Dagorwaith RPG Hello, Ever dreamt of living in Middle-Earth, in the havens of belfalas, under the shodow of Barad-dur or within the Tower of Orthanc? Maybe youd be interested in an RPG based on Lord of the Rings, set in Mordor, Gondor, Rohan and Isengard. (The thrones of Mordor,Belfalas and Isengard are still vacant, by the way) We currently have three players,and we hope to get more! If youre interested, take a look on my new site:http://dagorwaith.wikia.com/wiki/Dagorwaith_Wiki Hope you like it. Damras (talk) 17:08, July 6, 2014 (UTC)